Inocente tentación
by Gigi Lee
Summary: [Drabbles] Sakura está admirada con la habilidad de Shaoran con el piano, sobre todo con sus manos. Y está decidida a hacer lo que sea para comprobar su tacto.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.**

**Esta historia participa en el reto Julio ****"****Twister tentación****"**** del foro Comunidad Sakuriana.**

* * *

Sonó el timbre que dio por finalizado un día mas de clases. Los alumnos se levantaron y poco a poco el salón se fue quedando vacío, excepto por una niña, que no se movió de su pupitre.

—¿No vienes? _—_le preguntó una niña de cabellos largos, negros.

—No… tengo algo que hacer.

Su compañera asintió, comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que su amiga tenia que hacer. Se despidió de ella agitando la mano desde la puerta y se fue.

Sakura esperó a que los pasillos se vaciaran y cuando esto ocurrió se levantó de su asiento, cogió su mochila y salió del salón. Fue caminando por los pasillos, casi en puntillas para que nadie la escuchara. Bajó varios pisos hasta llegar al salón de música, del cual salía un sonido armonioso, la castaña identificó la melodía como una de Beethoven.

Se apoyó suavemente en la puerta con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del ameno sonido, hasta que la música se detuvo. Asustada, de tal vez haber sido pillada, asomó poco a poco su pequeña cabeza por la puerta. El alivio surcó su cara al comprobar que no había sido descubierta.

En el interior del salón se encontraba un niño de cabello castaño oscuro sentado delante de un piano, mirando fijamente la partitura que tenia entre las manos.

—Esta parte no es así… _—_se frotó la cabeza como signo de desesperación.

El niño le resultaba muy tierno, le parecía el pequeño Mozart de su época, simplemente adorable.

El castaño reanudó se pequeño "concierto" moviendo ágilmente sus dedos por las teclas del piano.

Eso era lo que le fascinaba a Sakura, la habilidad para mover sus manos tan rápidamente. Le parecía casi imposible que un niño de nueve años pudiera hacer tales hazañas como ella las consideraba. ¿Dónde lo había aprendido?

Quería tocarlas.

Sentir aquellas manos.

¿Magia? Tal vez sea eso.

—Sakura sal, se que estas ahí.

Dio un pequeño respingo al saberse descubierta. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando la música paró.

—Me has descubierto _—_comentó con una risilla nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí? ¿No deberías haberte ido con Tomoyo?

—Es que se me olvidó algo en el salón y cuando me iba escuché una música muy bonita, supuse que era Beethoven _—_mintió.

—¿Te gusta Beethoven? Estaba tocando una muy famosa, se llama _Para Elisa_.

—¡Sí, la conozco! A mi padre le encantaba.

—¿Quieres ver las partituras?

—¡Me encantaría! _—_exclamó emocionada.

Shaoran le pasó las partituras, y Sakura, como la torpe que era se le cayó unas cuantas.

—¡Perdón! _—_dijo apenada la castaña.

Ambos se agacharon a recoger las partituras, y en eso sus manos se rozaron. Solo fue un pequeño roce, pero eso a Sakura le bastó para comprobar que definitivamente tenia que agarrar o por lo menos tocar esas manos.

—Me tengo que ir, mañana nos vemos _—_dijo nerviosa la niña mientras que salía rápidamente del salón. A Shaoran no le dio tiempo ni de contestar.

Oh sí, cumpliría esa extraña tentación.

* * *

**Quería esperar a terminar los tres capítulos para publicarlo, pero ya que estoy un ordenador de mesa y no en una tablet aprovecho. Este fic será solo tres capítulos, ¡no pidan más! xD.**

**Como me tocó el tema de "agarrar manos" (algo bastante inocente), hice que tuvieran nueve añitos, aun están en primaria :3**

**Toda crítica es bien recibida.**

**¡Nos leeremos muy pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.**

**Esta historia participa en el reto Julio ****"****Twister tentación****"**** del foro Comunidad Sakuriana.**

* * *

—Oh no, no te preocupes.

—Claro que me preocupo, estás muy cargado. Por favor déjame ayudarte.

Por enésima vez a Sakura le habían negado su ayuda. Y es que estar pegada la mayoría de la jornada escolar al muchacho estaba resultando un poco extraño _—_y cansino_—_.

—Sakura, ya en serio, ¿quieres algo? _—_preguntó hostigado el ambarino.

—¿Yo? nada, solo quiero ayudarte.

Shaoran la miró con cara de "no te creo nada" y siguió su camino.

Las siguientes clases fueron casi lo mismo. La niña no le dejaba ni respirar. Aparecía en los cambios de clase, cuando iba a la cafetería, en el gimnasio, y lo mas extraño es que en todas esas ocasiones se le acercaba demasiado poniéndolo un poco _—_demasiado_—_ nervioso.

Necesitaba relajarse un poco, no sabia qué demonios le pasaba a Sakura y tampoco le apetecía averiguarlo. Recogió sus útiles escolares importándole tres pimientos que no hayan acabado las clases y se dirigió al salón de música. Tocar el piano un rato le vendría bien.

Ya delante de _su _instrumento musical se crujió los dedos, los meneó y se dispuso a empezar una melodía, sino hubiera sido porque de repente la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par y se escuchó el fuerte sonido de la puerta chocándose ya estaría relajado.

Adiós hermosa tranquilidad…

—¡Aquí estás!

Contó mentalmente hasta tres e incluso hasta treinta siendo observado por su compañera.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Shaoran? _—_preguntó la castaña mientras que se acercaba paso a paso.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y no pudo evitar perder la cuenta que llevaba observando esos ojos esmeraldas que se iban acercando poco a poco… Ella depositó su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda del niño y su otra mano la fue acercando poco a poco para sujetar su mano.

Él creía que lo besaría y para evitar esto apartó su mano de un manotazo. Ella se sorprendió, tanto que con el disgusto casi se cae para atrás.

—¡Ya está bien! _—_finalmente explotó _—_. ¡No sé qué es lo que te pasa! No me digas que eres otra de esas niñas deslenguadas de clase que me pasan siguiendo todo el día solo para escribir en sus diarios todo lo que hago.

—B-bueno yo solo-

—¡No quiero excusas! _—_gritó e inmediatamente se tranquilizó_—_. Déjame en paz de una buena vez, no quiero verte la cara de aquí a un mes o hasta que se me pase el cabreo.

Esperó la reacción de ella, creyó que simplemente le pediría perdón una y otra vez y se iría corriendo pero lo que sucedió no se lo esperó. Sus ojos, empapados en lágrimas; su rostro, deformado por el dolor; su sonrisa, había desaparecido.

Sintió que dos corazones se rompían, y egoístamente pensó que el suyo fue el que más se hizo trocitos.

Sakura se levantó, limpió todo rastro de lágrimas y salió corriendo del salón.

Arrepentido y adolorido, comprendió que había cometido un grave error.

* * *

**Hacía el capitulo mientras que jugaba al Candy Crush, soy una chica ****"****multitarea****"**** xD**

**¿Qué hará Shaoran para obtener el perdón de Sakura? Y ella ¿conseguirá agarrar las manos de él? Todo esto, en el siguiente (y último) drabble.**

**Recuerden que son niños y estas situaciones a las niñas les afecta bastante (a los adultos también), a mi me afectaba todo, era muy sensible.**

**¡Nos leeremos muy pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.**

**Esta historia participa en el reto Julio ****"****Twister tentación****"**** del foro Comunidad Sakuriana.**

* * *

Recogió rápidamente sus cosas del salón de música para ir a buscar a Sakura. Admitía que se había pasado un poco, ella solo quería… en realidad no sabia el propósito de todas las acciones de la niña, pero sí, se había pasado.

Salió corriendo por los pasillos sin mirar por donde iba que casi choca con alguien.

—Oh pero si es Li, ¿porqué las prisas? _—_era Tomoyo.

—¿Has visto a Sakura?

—Hace un rato la vi correr al patio trasero, ¿le ha pasado algo? _—_preguntó preocupada.

—Gracias, Daidouji. ¡Mas tarde te lo agradeceré!

Tomoyo observó como el chico se marchaba corriendo. En su cabeza ya se hacia una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y le dio tristeza no poder ayudarles.

_Quien sabe… en un futuro talvez._

Shaoran corrió hacia el patio trasero esperando encontrar a Sakura ahí, y la encontró. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo con la cabeza en las rodillas. Se acercó lentamente intentando no hacer ruido y le acarició la cabeza_ —_como si de un perro se tratara_—_. Ella levantó la cabeza asustada, le miró con sus ojos verdes y él se dio cuenta que había seguido llorando.

—¿Estás bien? _—_quiso saber, estaba muy preocupado.

Sakura lo miró un momento para luego apartar la vista y volver a esconder la cabeza entre sus piernas. Ni que decir que esta acción descolocó al castaño y le picó un poco.

—¿Asi que no me vas a hablar? Muy bien, pues yo tampoco _—_claramente picado por las acciones de la castaña se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudente, y esperó a que ella fuera la primera en volver a pronunciar palabra.

Pasaron los minutos _—_tres quizás_—_ y él ya estaba bastante desesperado, no hacía mas que repiquetear el pie continuamente, pero oh no, por supuesto que no, él no sería el primero en hablar.

Como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas, no las suficientes como para empaparse entero.

—No he traído un paraguas… _—_comentó y se dio cuenta que había hablado. Ya restándole importancia se levantó, se sacudió un poco los pantalones y miró a Sakura para ver si se levantaba.

Suspiró recordando lo cabezota que podría llegar a ser su amiga.

—Vamos Sakura, si te quedas aquí te mojarás _—_intentó convencerla pero al momento se le ocurrió una idea_—_. Te compraré un helado.

Ella pareció reaccionar ya que se movió un poco.

—De dos bolas _—_siguió negociando_—_. Fresas y lo que quieras.

La niña poco a poco levantó la cabeza convencida por el soborno del castaño.

—Que sean tres bolas y que sepas que aún no se me pasa el enfado _—_e hizo un puchero.

—Sí, sí.

Él la ayudó a levantarse agarrándola de la mano y cuando ella estuvo de pie se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Pasa algo? _—_preguntó Shaoran.

—Nada, solo que… no pensé que serían tan suaves.

—¿Eh?

Y se fueron a comprar helados tomados de las manos.

Que fácil podría haber sido.

* * *

**¡Reto cumplido!**

**Gracias a todos aquellos/as que pusieron la historia en favoritos, los seguidores y los que comentaron, ¡qué feliz me hacen! ;^;**

**Tal vez nos veremos muy pronto en alguna nueva historia.**

**¡Hasta que nos leamos!**


End file.
